United Korean State
The United Korean State officially formed in 2030 when seemingly the North and South Korean states joined together into one unified state before closing off their borders to outside influence. Many people suspected foul play however it couldn't be proven as they closed their borders to media and foreign officials until 2046 when they entered negotiations with countries like Mongolia, Kazahkstan, Uzebekistan and Afghanistan in order to increase it's landmass and population until 2068 when it was a very real threat, with tensions rising between the United Korean state and the European Confederacy. History Third World War The Third World War officially started on the second of October 2068 in the South East of Russia. The United Korean State taking the gamble that the European Confederacy wouldn't put up much of a fight for land it rarely used decided to expand it's territory through Russia in order to secure a safe route of passage to the rest of it's territory. Rather than invading China which was close enough to lead an offensive against their home territory and an ally of the United States of the Americas. War erupted between the two parties, with the United Korean State leading offensives throughout Russias southern border. They quickly made ground as the bulk of the European military was not in a direct position in order to counteract the offensive. Leading the first year of the war to be purely defensive until treaties were established with Turkey and Iran. Despite the numerical advantage it was made clear early in the war that the United Korean State held a surprising technological advantage. Employing gunships with impressive speed, weapon packages and armour which could rapidly drop troops behind enemy lines. The UKS became renowned during the war for dropping off elite squads behind enemy lines to employ guerrilla tactics to disrupt supply lines and create fear within population centres. Often utilising fanatic religious groups like the Daesh. Like the Europeans the UKS wanted to use the landmass of the old United States to lead an offensive against their enemies. The UKS sent a detachment to Alaska to try and secure a foothold so they could then lead a two pronged attack against the Confederacy after the Federation had refused their request. Deciding to go on the offensive anyway the UKS moved into Alaska, not anticipating resistance however the Federation was expecting the UKS to attempt to secure a foothold no matter their response so had forces ready and waiting for them. As the first shot was fired at the Battle of Bethel the Federation officially joined the war. The war continued to rage with none of the three sides gaining a clear advantage until the Confederacy launched their new satellite weapon against the Federation in 2075, devastating Washington DC and killing the President. There was a brief period where the Federation was weakened and the Confederacy pushed the advantage, in turn the UKS pushed in on Alaska finally securing the foothold they had fought for years for. Holdouts of UKS forces would remain there until the end of the war. The war continued to escalate, with the threat of Nuclear War going out in 2077 as the UKS moved their nuclear weapons to better strike the Confederacy and they did the same the Federation (now named the Roslin Federation) launched a preemptive nuclear strike on the Confederacy. This coupled with the newly formed Nagasaki Conglomerate brought the United Korean State to sign a peace treaty in 2079. Aftermath The result of the Third World War was a total systemic collapse of the United Korean State. As each member state became independent again the economy plummeted and the infrastructure crumbled after years of war. Religious and splinter groups in each of the countries rose up in a bid for them to take power, fighting was common on the streets as factions fought one another for control. While the world was at peace there was still a large amount of war. That was until the Nagasaki Conglomerate realising the strife stepped in and began running humanitarian missions to these countries. Over time they built up trust and confidence through giving medical aid and helping to rebuild infrastructure until the Nagasaki Conglomerate eventually absorbed former UKS member states into it's own ranks. As such what was left of the UKS crumbled away.